The present invention is a golf stance and swing practice device for aiding a golfer in adopting a proper stance and balance for driving a golf ball along a straight predetermined path for effecting straight shots, and also for effecting draw and fade shots, and for putting.
Golf swing indicating devices providing feet and ball positioning are known in the art. However they are generally either too complicated for practical use, or too cumbersome to be carried around in a golf bag, or they are so simplified that they turn out to be a useless gadget incapable of providing a golfer with accurate guide lines for repetitive performance.
It is generally recognized by golf professionals, expert golfers and golf instructors that a proper stance and a correct addressing of the ball, together with ease and balance of the golfer, are important aspects of the game. There are certain requirements for hitting the ball in a desired direction, either along a straight line for straight shots, or along a curved line for fade shots or controlled slicing and for draw shots or controlled hooking. The requirements include correct placement of the feet relative to the direction of the shot and to the position of the ball, proper stance and balance, such that the golf head properly impacts the ball for distance and for causing the ball's trajectory to be substantially along the desired path.
The present invention provides a simple device, useful to a novice as well as to an expert golfer for improving his game, useful to instructors as a teaching aid, which is economical to manufacture and which is readily portable in a golf bag.